


Quam ut salvum te

by OvAeris



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Gore, Complicated Relationships, Drama, Eventual Romance, Gangs, Gun Violence, M/M, Mild Gore, Minor Original Character(s), Murder, Other, Prostitute!Baekhyun, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Violence, Slut Shaming, Stalking, Student Park Chanyeol, Thriller, Unrequited Love, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-09-08 02:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20284771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OvAeris/pseuds/OvAeris
Summary: Byun Baekhyun a happy, loving, free spirited, smart, cute, friendly, adorable and optimistic person likes PARK CHANYEOL since they're in middle school until....Until it all stopped.Until he saw Byun Baekhyun one night after days of being gone.He saw him but everything about the Byun Baekhyun who liked him in middle is far from the Byun Baekhyun he knew. Gone the happy-overall blithe person he was. He's the exact opposite of what he once was.





	1. Absentis

**Author's Note:**

> The summary is sorry i can't explain or I'll spoil it. Just bear with me.  
The meaning of the title is How to save you. It's latin.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MISSING

* * *

"Good morning Chanyeol-shi!" A loud and chirpy voice greeted Chanyeol the exact time he set his foot out of his apartment. It was Baekhyun again, ever since he can remember Baekhyun was always following him from middle school, high school and now until college Baekhyun still followed him around. For some odd reason, maybe at first it was creepy and annoying but he got used to it. Let's just say that Chanyeol got immune to Baekhyun following him but decided to ignore it. No matter how he rejected Baekhyun over the years the latter is still there with him as if the whole rejection did not happen. Chanyeol wondered what does he have that Baekhyun likes him and thought maybe he wants money. Since he's rich being a son of one of the wealthiest person in South Korea.One day, when they were still in high school to talk and give Baekhyun money maybe he'll finally stop following him around. When that happened it just earned him a slap on the face, a crying Byun Baekhyun and a little pinch of heart break when he saw him cry-he can't really admit that part to himself. The next day Baekhyun acted like nothing happened. Baekhyun was still there greeting him _Good Morning_, giving him lunch, walking him to his classroom, and still waited for him outside just to say "_Goodbye and see you at school tomorrow or on Monday" _he was still smiling at him.

**"_Chanyeol-shi let's go to school together!"._**

Baekhyun might be following Chanyeol around like some cute puppy but he never did touched Chanyeol though, he never clung into him nor held his hand, he was just there by his side. Baekhyun knows his limits he doesn't want Chanyeol to get angry at him as he is given the whole _"I'll pay you! Just stop following me around!"_ situation, he just wants to be close enough even if Chanyeol ignores him most of the time, he will never ignore Chanyeol not even for a second. Chanyeol will always be in his heart.

Call it an obsession of some sort but he will not force Chanyeol into liking him. The first time Chanyeol had rejected him he knows deep inside his heart he has no chance what so ever with the latter but it was too late for him stay away, he was in so deep that he can't even find his way back and decided that he will stay with Chanyeol until he can. But up until now he still like Chanyeol even more.

They both went to school together, Baekhyun being gossiped again but he got used to it,he doesn't mind. The day went along just like any other day.As both went to their respective departments Chanyeol being a Music major and Baekhyun being a Biophysics major.

_ **"Chanyeol-shi let's go have lunch together."** _

When lunch came, Chanyeol went to the cafeteria greeting his friends setting to his usual seat but there was something missing. He did not see a certain puppy like boy sitting right next to him, smiling at him and patting the chair next to him with a lunch tray filled with food placed on top of the table. It was unusual but he just shrugged it off, it was much better for him so he can eat lunch with his friends without someone annoying.

"Hey, Yeol! where's Baek?" Minseok asked looking at the empty seat next to Chanyeol.

"I don't know and I don't care." He replied.

"Hyung? Can you just like him, I mean what's not to like about Baek hyung. His nice, his pretty and also handsome at the same time and also his smart like af!" Jongin exclaimed.

"I don't like him and if that's what you think about him why don't you date him." Chanyeol glared at Jong-in. His friends were all astounded.

"Chanyeol-shi, Jong-in was just suggesting it joking in that matter. If you don't like his it you could just say no that simple." Jong-in's boyfriend- Kyungsoo said.

"I don't like him and will not date him." Chanyeol said standing up to buy lunch for himself.

When he came back he apologized to both Jong-in and Kyungsoo. Lunch went through with just small talk about school stuff and some school events after they all went back to their classes. All of them wondering, where did Baekhyun went? Chanyeol included. It was just this morning they went to school together.

_ **"Chanyeol-shi let's go back home together."** _

At the end of a tiring day at school. Chanyeol was walking towards the school gates but it was again unusual when he did not even see a Byun Baekhyun their, waiting for him, smiling, cheeks flushed by the cold air and rubbing his hands to get warm. Then again Chanyeol just ignored it and went home to his apartment, maybe Baekhyun was busy with school stuff he thought. He can't deny it though he was a little bit worried just a little. When the latter did not went home together with him it was just because it's a bit dark, colder and walking alone in the street at night is dangerous.

_ **"Chanyeol-shi wash up and eat dinner."**_

It was already pass midnight and Chanyeol did not hear anyone coming inside next door. Baekhyun is his neighbor after all. And Baekhyun always knocks on the wall before midnight just to greet him good night.

"Baekhyun's old enough to fend for himself." Chanyeol told himself while doing his projects and homework.

He got up and went to the kitchen get some cola in the fridge and leftover pizza from last night which he heated up in the microwave he was too lazy to make coffee. It was a quiet and peaceful night Chanyeol thought but something felt off. He did not like it.

It was 3 a.m. maybe a bit later than that he was too groggy to check on the clock. When he decided it was time to get some sleep or a nap. 

**SLAM!**

"Holy shit!_" _he thought went a door was just slammed loudly. He heard it from next door- Baekhyun's room he was dozing off to sleep. Maybe Baekhyun's got some big project. College is harder than highschool. More homework, activities, papers and projects to finish before the term ends. Stressful.

** _"Goodnight Chanyeol-shi and sweet dreams!"_ **

But Baekhyun on the other side of the room was crying his heart out and was damaged beyond repair. Painful _everything_ Baekhyun felt it was too painful. How can he survive now? He has to leave everything behind. His friends, school, his dad and Chanyeol.

** _"Chanyeol-shi? Just let me by your side. You won't even know I'm here. Just let me stay."_ **

4 am. It was morning still dark. The whole building silent. Byun Baekhyun got out of his apartment building. Walking towards a black car. Ready to face his new life leaving everything behind.


	2. Pretium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Price

When I was 14 I was the one who took the responsibility in working for me and my Dad. My Dad suddenly got sick, turns out he has _Osteogenic sarcoma_\- bone cancer was hard for us because when he got sick we only survived because of my mother's insurance but when the doctors decided to amputate my Dad's leg to stop the cancer cells from spreading. My Dad was force to surrender my Mom's insurance money and half his salary to a lending company. He had to do it for me, he knows that I still need him, I still need at least one parent for support, care and love. After my Dad lost a leg he was still able to work but when I turned 16 he got sick again and he stopped working all together, it was a good thing that the company that my Dad worked has a good insurance system that even though he can't work we still has money every month- pension. me being a minor and his son also gives me the opportunity to be given little money for my school fees and for my allowance but I still have to work just to save money for rainy days my Mom taught me that.

_ **"Byun Baekhyun stop tailing me around. You're not some stray puppy. You're human go play with your friends."** _

In middle school I met Chanyeol the cool, smart, rich and handsome kid in school. I went to a private school because of the scholarship my Dad's old company. I only have to maintain good grades which is not as hard as I thought it would be. School is my escape and also work, taking my mind off things that happened badly and quickly. It was just my life went to a 360 degree turn for the worst. When I saw Park Chanyeol I was awestrucked! I know that love at first sight does not exist but I feel like it was. My heart won't stop beating so fast, it was on hyper drive.

_ **"Byun? Stop! Okay? You won't get anywhere with me. I have no time for anything but school and music."** _

_ _

Opposites attract but in my case it was one sided. I should confess since we're classmates. I did confess after a month after I kind of stalked him and followed him. I know he that he noticed. I like him maybe love him too.

_ **"Why can't you just stop Byun? It's annoying and you're irritating me. You're not my body guard, my brother nor my friend. I can't be friends with you. You're creeping me out!"** _

_ _

It has been years although he does not like me. Now, that we're both in college and my life is getting worst than I want it to be with my father being as sick as ever. I have to work early in the morning, delivering milk and newspaper every day in the neighborhood, work in our school library in the afternoons, and after school during weekends I work part time in a café from 5-11 pm. School,work,my father,debts, and bills are my life right now. Chanyeol is life too.

_ **"Byun you're creepy but persistent. I give you that but I wouldn't date you not now not ever."** _

I greeted Chanyeol every morning ever since we started college,walked with him to school, treat him lunch and waited for him when he gets out of school that was every day(Monday-Friday) routine, well except for my job of course. Then, my phone started ringing....

_**CALLING**_....

**COLLECTOR**

Seeing the name of the caller, suddenly I realized, What the hell am I going to do???!!! I haven't paid them for the more than two months because of my dad's condition and the interest might be higher now. How am I going to pay them? Might as will answer it and beg for a couple of days, I stepped outside.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mr. Byun." A raspy and scary voice answered me on the other line. "You're already very very late for your payment Mr.Byun?" His voice was scary- threatening.

"I'm sorry Mr.Lee but I promise I will pay you...in a week." I trailed off and stopped walking, while I fisted my hand, shaking from being nervous and scared.

"Nah-uh-uh... Mr.Byun. You were a great payer a couple of months ago but it has been long enough, I have given you more than enough time. I will collect Baekhyunie." The nickname he gave me made my insides turn like crazy, I was not only scared, now I'm terrified.

"Your silence answers everything Baekhyunie. Are you scared now?" He huffed. "I know that your father is very sick and now he's in the hospital , right? That is why you can't pay me?" How did he know about my Dad? I feel like throwing up right now or might as will faint. Did he follow me every day?Did he? I'm getting scared now and also angry.

"How did you know that my Dad is at the hospital?!" I shouted.

"Temper,temper our Baekhyunie. I followed you, that simple sweetie." Why is he talking to me this way?

"Please stop calling me Baekhyunie or even Sweetie." I pleaded.

"Sorry Sweetie but I can't do that because I know that your "life" is in my hands. You know what happens to people who can't pay me, right Baekhyunie?" His voice sounded evil, pure evil. I know what's going to happen to me. He will slit off neck and leave my pathetic body thrown away in some railway or some abandoned lot.

"I know what's going to happen Mr. Lee?"

"Already, ready to die Baekhyunie? Not going to beg me?I'm kind of disappointed with you Baekhyunie." His teasing me like the what the devil will do.

"If I beg, will you not kill me...MR.LEE?"

"Since you asked Baekhyunie, my pretty, adorable boy.....I will not kill you but I will offer you something that will not just avoid you from being killed by my boys but will also pay all your debts to me and I'll add saving your father from death, maybe it will put a couple of years more to his life. You're precious, so precious to me Baekhyunie" What does he want from me? I'm precious? Bullcrap!

"What can I do Mr. Lee?" I asked. I know this will not be good but for the offer that he gave me. It was not for my life but when he said about something that can save my father from _death_....It's tempting.

"I see you're interested. Meet me at my office now _Sweetie_ and I will tell you my offer."

He hung up on me not even waiting for my reply. I'm scared, angry and anxious about the offer but I want my Dad to live because As far as I know it, I only have my dad with me, just him. Reality hits me like so hard in the guts that I must face this, this bullshit that I'm getting into. I know in my guts, deep inside me that Mr. Lee's offer will not be good, it will be bad, evil, and horrifying if I may add. But for my father I will do it... I will do anything for my Dad because I know he will do everything for me too. He's the only person that I got now. I wouldn't be in this situation if my Dad wasn't sick and in need of medicine and therapy. I needed the money. My Dad's sick and jobless while I was just a highschool student. Even if I work 3-5 part time jobs plus Dad's monthly pension it can't pay for the food,bills,extra school fees, clothes, rent and my Dad's medicine and therapy. A co-worker of mine knows people. People from the underground gangs and mafia of Korea. They offer money lending for a price. And now this was the price.

_ **"Byun Baekhyun can you just disappear? Stay away from me? Can you do that? Can you?!"** _

Once I'll get my feet outside this school there will be no turning back. I asked for this. I had no one ever since anyways. I have one but death is planning on taking that away too. I can fight death even if it takes me first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non-beta. If there are mistakes sorry guys! This genre/tags are not common for chanbaek fics. My online friends said to just post it. Give it try! So here I am. I hope you like the chapter! Please do leave comments? I'll appreciate it negative and positive comments are all welcome! 
> 
> Enjoy have a good day :)
> 
> Phil <3


	3. Hiatus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deletion or drafted

Hello guys im thinking of deleting this story or just drafting them. I think I might drop this story soon. There's too much going on and too much editing. I can't do this now ATM or maybe not ever. I'm better as beta tho and reader. I'm just going to stick to that now. Thanks for the kudos :) and for subscribing

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings guys! This will include violence and more explicit/gore like events. I'm not a fluff author I'm also not a smut writer (I'm practicing). I write angst. Pure unstoppable angst but no major characters will die as of the moment. So yeah heads up! Chapters will be titled in Latin look for the notes to know meaning :)


End file.
